


you can use me like the other boys do, baby i need you

by petitlionhomme



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Hate Sex, Kinda?, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Angst, PWP, Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Shorter Wong hates Yut-Lung, more than anything, but even he can’t deny that he’s more than willing to use him.Day three of BF Smut Week: knifeplay





	you can use me like the other boys do, baby i need you

Lee Yut-Lung was a pest, every word to leave his mouth was enough to make Shorter sicker to his stomach than he already was by the manipulative bastard.

 

He’d never say that aloud though, for fear the temperamental teen would lash out at Ash or Eiji instead of himself, so he somehow managed to keep his damn mouth shut and he hoped that the brat didn’t do anything to them just because he had the ability to.

 

-

 

“Wong?”

 

“Yes, Yau-si?” Shorter sighed, eyebrow twitching like he was trying not to roll his eyes behind his shades. His knife was in his lap, a rag resting over the handle as it sat glistening as Shorter cleaned it. The boy swaggered into Shorter’s room, shutting and locking the door behind himself, a sure look on his face. “Ash is getting restless and suspicious. I need things to be sped along.” Shorter glared at the young teen, his eyebrows furrowing in distaste. Yau-si was pretty, dangerously so, his body was slim and his face was so feminine, it was easy to confuse him for a young woman half the time. If he was kinder, sweeter, less cruel.. Shorter wouldn’t mind his beauty but now it was like a mask, and it reminded him so much of Ash but.. He’d never hold or kiss Yau-si like he held and kissed Ash, or make him shudder in pleasure.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, pushing the thoughts aside as he spoke in a slow, clear voice. “I can’t just speed things up. You don’t know Ash like I do. We’ve been here for a week, he’s probably wondering why we haven’t been attacked yet but he’ll calm down soon enough, okay? He’s wary.” Yau-si scoffed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his tweed chest and damn near pouted.

 

“It’s going to complicate things if he’s looking over his shoulder every damn minute.” The young teen hissed, showing no fear of Shorter or the blade that could so easily be buried in his throat or chest. “Calm him down faster, if you must. Anything to keep him from sticking his muzzle where it isn’t needed.” Shorter grit his teeth and it sent a small thrill up Yau-si’s spine to know how easily he could irritate the older teen. It was petty, but he didn’t stray away from pettiness and childish games, especially when it gave him a chance to see how deeply his claws were sunk into Shorter’s skin. No matter what he did to him, he’d never betray Chinatown, not over a _white_ boy who wouldn’t know the loyalty of your own race and culture.

 

“He’s not a dog-“ Yau-si chuckled and leaned in over Shorter, placing both hands on the older’s shoulders and smirked down at him. “No, he’s more like a cat. If I ring a bell, will he come running?” It was a blur from Shorter spinning them around and pinning him to the bed, the knife blade pressed against his carotid artery. The coolness of it sent a shock to the teen’s system and his eyes widened considerably as he stared up at Shorter. His shades had fallen off and he could see the deep hatred brewing in his eyes, it was hot and fiery, like melting chocolate and brewing tea.

 

Piping hot.

 

“Listen here, you fucking brat. I’ve had enough of your mouth.” Shorter hissed, pressing the blade closer to his skin. Yut-Lung shuddered, face flushed as he glanced from Shorter to the handle of the knife he could glance a bit at in his hand. Shorter’s weight was heavy, and hot, it seeped through the cream sweater that Yut-Lung wore and filled his stomach with something weird and queasy. Shorter went to growl something else at him when he paused and stared down at the teen blankly for a few seconds before his lip curled up in disgust. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He went to climb off of the boy when Yut-Lung’s hand shot out and wrapped around Shorter’s arm.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Shorter snatched his arm away. “Don’t touch me.” He growled, eyes narrowed. No, it wasn’t disgust at the idea of Yut-Lung being turned on by a man, or that said man was himself, but rather because for a brief moment, arousal stirred in his own loins and he was disgusted with himself. Turned on by a snake like him, it was like the mongoose wanting to breed with its prey. Yut-Lung sat up, hair spilling like ink as he moved, sitting up. His face was still flushed but this time in anger.

 

“Whatever vile words are about to spill from your m-“

 

“You miss your little lynx,” The teen began, eyes darting between the blade in Shorter’s hand and the door. “I see it.. The jealousy, the want to have Ash running back to you instead of to the little rabbit. Lynxes are supposed to kill rabbits, yes? How come this one is so adamant on protecting him? You wish Ash looked at you like that, like he lov-“

 

“You don’t know a damn thing, shut the hell up-“

 

“I know that you crave him, that you stare at his ass more than his face and that you’d give up Eiji in a heartbeat if it meant that Ash would come back to you.”

 

Shorter fell silent, because as much as he didn’t want to say... He was right. He wanted Ash in his arms again, he was jealous of Eiji, angered that he got so close and so easily became a part of Ash’s soft interior. He wanted, god how much he wanted Ash but wild animals aren’t meant to be caged and while Ash is no animal, he is wild, and he belongs to no one.

 

Especially not Shorter.

 

Yut-Lung smirked to himself at the way Shorter fell silent, how his eyes glazed over. Pain and sorrow swirled in his eyes and Yut-Lung took that as his chance. He crawled forward and leaned into Shorter’s chest, breath puffing hotly against his neck.

 

“Why don’t you fuck me instead?” He didn’t know where the words came from, vulgar and hot and lusting but he meant them, he truly did. He glanced towards Shorter’s knife and a weird feeling sparked in his. The handle was ribbed but smooth, about five inches in length and two to three inches wide. He shuddered and his eyes met the older teen’s, whose own flickered between the blade and the boy before he curled his lip.

 

“You’re so gross.”

 

Yut-Lung smiled and threw himself back on the bed, spreading his legs and running a hand up his chest, pushing his shirt up, exposing smooth skin and perk, pink nipples. “So I’ve been told.” Shorter crawled over him, glaring down at him. “Wouldn’t you like the real thing instead?” He asked, a hand ghosting over the now noticeable arousal in his shorts and Yut-Lung shook his head. “I always preferred the handles of my brushes to my brothers’ cocks. You’re no different, Shorter Wong.” The older made a noise, a mix of disgust and disbelief. Of course, incest was common but so was rape and pedophilia. He just never expected to have it thrown in his face so bluntly by Yut-Lung, of all people.

 

But he was no different, he wasn’t so special, so why should he care? Shorter leaned down and clasped his lips around one of Yut-Lung’s nipple, swirling his tongue around it before sucking almost harshly. The reaction was immediate, his back arched and a moan left his lips. God, his chest must have been sensitive, what, with the reaction he was given and how quickly it hardened under his tongue. He continued to lave and suck, switching to the other once Yut-Lung’s whimpers bordered on pained, blissfully given more soft and short moans.

 

He continued this way until he was impatient, wanting to hear more, wanting him louder. He pulled away and pressed the knife’s blade to Yut-Lung’s lips only to watch in rapture as he opened his mouth a bit and smoothed his tongue over the blade, his eyes rolling back when a line of blood appeared and flowed into his mouth and down his chin. Shorter moved the blade away before he did something stupid, like shove it down his throat.

 

He held up a finger and relished the annoyed whimper of impatience from the younger male as he got up, returning quickly with the now sheathed blade. He flipped the knife and pushed the handle to Yut-Lung’s lips and he was quick to open his mouth and moan, swallowing it down like a true whore. He bobbed his head slowly, drawing Shorter in as his tongue wrapped around the handle in ways that made him wish it was his cock instead. He pulled the knife away and a trail of bloody saliva followed, growing thin before eventually breaking.

 

Yut-Lung was graceful and he slid his pants and- Shorter flushed at the sight of the women’s lace he wore beneath his pants but somehow, he wasn’t all that surprised. It just fit.

 

He spread his legs, hands gliding down his groin, past his cock before he spread himself open for Shorter. He could tell he was embarrassed, the top of his ears had turned red but he was soon focused instead on his pink and fluttering hole. Shorter licked the pad of his thumb before pressing it against him, watching at how easily he was accepted in. “When was the last time you touched yourself?” He asked, almost breathless. He was hot inside, and his hole already looked pretty stretched around his thumb but he personally would have preferred his own cock over the handle of his knife.

 

It had taken so many lives, only to be used to fuck a brat like Lee Yut-Lung.

 

“Last night,” He breathed out softly, hips pushing down in a silent “ _hurry_ ”. Shorter simply pulled his thumb from his entrance and watched in amusement as he whimpered. “And what did you use? Your fingers? A hair brush?” The teen whimpered and Shorter pressed the wet handle to his hole, pulling it away quickly when he tried to impale himself on it. “Ah, ah, ah.. Answer me.” He nearly sobbed and Shorter could understand why. He was hard, his cock was pushed up against his belly, dripping precum despite barely being touched.

 

“A hairbrush, the ribbed one. I pushed it in to the bristles and it still wasn’t deep enough.” He’d come undone, and so quickly at that. Shorter smirked and pressed the handle in ridge by ridge. It was glorious, nearly orgasmic in its own right to watch Yut-Lung be reduced to a sniveling, moaning mess.

 

And he hadn’t even started fucking him yet.

 

Popping the button to his pants and undoing his zipper, Shorter pulled his cock out. He was hard, painfully so and his boxers were a mess of precum, completely ruined. He glanced at the door and unceremoniously began to thrust the knife. It was interesting, if anything, to see the younger teen seize up and moan, his legs spreading wider without his say. Shorter watched him, an amused smirk coming to his lips the moment he saw his hands dip down to his cock.

 

“No touching, slut. You come from this or not at all.” He shouldn’t have been so turned on by the feminine moans leaving Yut-Lung’s mouth. He adjusted the angle of the knife and his cock jerked hard when Yut-Lung damn near screamed, his body jerking and his back arching.

 

“Not there! Not there, it’s too much-“ Shorter ignored his pleading moans, his hand quickly stroking his own cock. He was dripping so much, it was almost embarrassing. He fucked his hand at the same pace he fucked Yut-Lung, hard and quick. If he let his eyesight blur and cross, black hair turned blond, long hair became short and black eyes turned green. He could almost imagine Ash was asking him to touch him again, like this.

 

“Yes! Fuck-“ A choked moan left the boy and Shorter zoned back in, right as Yut-Lung’s back arched and he came, the thick fluid squirting high on his chest. Shorter pulled the knife away and threw it aside, pushing up and over him, pulling himself off fast and harsh. His eyes met black ones and he felt and additional hand that pressed its palm against the head, moving up and grinding the heel into the slit.

 

He came so hard his vision whited.

 

-

 

“This was just a one-time thing.” Shorter hissed after they’d cleaned up, but Yut-Lung was still comfortably lounged on his bed, looking tired and sated. He ignored the boy’s scoff and he arched his back up like a cat, popping it before falling flat on his stomach, rolling his hips down against the clean sheets. “Are you sure? I’m sure you’ve got something else you’d rather fuck me with.” He was surprised, assuming that he was talking about his dick until his eyes followed Yut-Lung’s to the dresser where his own hair brush, with a much thicker, round handle resided.

 

Fuck it.

 

Why not.


End file.
